Too Close
by use2b2t2
Summary: A Song Fic nased on Alan Clare's Too Close. Severus and Hermione are involved for a short time. Rated M and it is AU. Please read and review and hope this is good for the new ratings Fanfiction and will not get pulled.


AN. JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I make no monies from her wonderful imagination and share my stories for others to enjoy. It is AU and I am not much on song fic but the songdrove me to write this. Based on Too Close by Alan Care and I do not own him as well.

Too Close

_You know I'm not one to break promises_  
_I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe_  
_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend_  
_But there's something inside that I need to release_

He held his arms out finding the witch appear in the dark woods before him  
He smiled sensing her joy to join him and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

_You know I'm not one to break promises_  
_I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe_  
_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend_  
_But there's something inside that I need to release_

"Severus..." She moaned out enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her breathing the strong scent of him, the sandalwood that ws so unique to him. So right and so wrong that she should be here, abandoning her friends in the tent for a selfish moment

"How long are you free?" He whispered, pulling a twig out of her hair and released her so he could look at her He was going to hurt her and hoped that she would be strong in the future. She looked so thin from the last time they were togather.

She caught him spying on them at one of the many desolate areas that they frequented to hide. She was so attuned to the woods that she inhabited that a crush of a twig whirled her around until she faced him, wand pointed out him. "Step out and be seen or you will regret it!" She shrilled out.

He stepped out from behind the tree cursing the portrait of Dumbledore command to keep tabs on them when he could, pointing his wand at her with cold indeifference.

Long moments passed as they looked to one another across the distance.

He lowered his wand and placed it in his pocket observing the young witch in front of him.

He watched the disbelief on her face as time passed, realizing that he would not call for anyone else to take her.

The witch stood holding her wand to him, watching him as she held it in a defensive posture ready for anything.

Her wand arm shook and stilled while he watched her across the distance.

She placed her wand in her wand and rushed him, pummeling his chest with small closed fist until her anger was spent against him, brown eyes looking to his obsidian on as she took out her anger and stood still until she stopped, anger spent and panting.

She was bent over panting from her effort that did not faze the hated man until she realized the truth. He was loyal to the Light.

_Which way is right, which way is wrong_  
_How do I say that I need to move on_  
_You know we're headed separate ways_

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and enjoyed her response to his kiss. Gods all he wanted was to be with her forever but destiny would not allow it for he knew his fate. One last time and he would make the most of it for her. He held her and turned his heel, Apparating them away and arrived at his home on Spinner's End

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_There's nothing I can really say_  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_  
_Got to be true to myself_  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_So I'll be on my way_

Robes fell away and soon they were naked, each observing the other. She was so beautiful here just for him. He growled out and moved, pulling her to him amazed once again that she fit so perfectly against his body. The fire he always felt spread along his body, running a long finger down her spine, allowing her to push him down on the worn carpet of his house.

"Hermione" He whispered to her, feeling her small hand run down his body until it lingered, tracing his erection up to the tip eliciting a moan. Her touch ignited a passion within him everytime he was with her.

Her mews of pleasure and soon he had her under him thrusting away like no tomorrow, her sighs and moans encouraging him to Nirvana, and soon oh too soon he felt her sweet velvet walls clamp down in her orgasm as he rode the waves and felt his own release, growling out her name as he spilt his seed into her as his own orgasm took him away.

_You gave me more that I can return_  
_Yet there's so much that you deserve_  
_Nothing to say, nothing to do,_  
_I've nothing to give_  
_I must leave without you_  
_You know we're headed separate ways_

"You are destined for another Hermione Granger. In another place, in another time maybe, just maybe I would have been allowed to have you, hold you, and declare to all of the world that you are mine. In this world that is not to be. Farewell Hermione Granger. I go to my destiny knowing I loved a witch for a small moment in time and it was worth it."

He dressed back into his robes and motioned for her to do the same. He took her back to their hiding place and held her tightly, ignoring the words "I love you." whispered in his ear.

"You must always remember Hermione that I was faithful. Faithful to the light and Dumbledore." He whispered in her ear before releasing her and melted into the forest.

"I know that Severus." Words lost as he was no longer there. She began her trek back to the tent sensing that he would not meet her again but held out hope.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_There's nothing I can really say_  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_  
_Got to be true to myself_  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_So I'll be on my way_

_So I'll be on my way_

Severus arrived back at Hogwart's and made his way to the one tree on the shore of the Great Lake that he spent his time with Lily in their school days and sat down against it.

"Oh Lily she could have replaced you but I will always, always love only you and all that I have done has always been for you." He whispered out, silent tears running down his face thinking of his love from the past and the love from a young witch of the present willingly given that he turned away from.

He stayed there for several hours mourning his past love and the one he turned away from.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_There's nothing that I can really say_  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_  
_Got to be true to myself_  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_So I'll be on my way_

The meeting with Voldemort in the Shreiking Shack. Discussion and then the snake struck three times leaving him helpless for the first time in his ife, bleeding out on the floor and soon the Golden Trio before him.

He begged Potter to take his memmories and watched Hermione dig around her person until a phial was produced and thrust into the son's hand. Soon it was done and he closed his eyes, feeling death slowly creep up his veins as the venom from the snake did it's job along with the loss of blood.

Severus forced his eyes to open, to catch one more glimpse of the life escaping him even if it was in the dusty, dirty floor of the Shrieking Shack and found Hermione standing alone watching him.

"Did you love me Severus?" She whispered, words sounding loud in the silence of that room.

She watched his black eyes focus on hers.

"I could have Hermione Granger. I have completed my destiny and now you need to complete yours. Remember to live life to the fullest for you can never go back."

She watched his body shudder and stilled, knowing the wizard passed to the Veil.

Ron came into the room. "Come on Hermione! We've got to get back to the castle!" Pulling her to him and dragging her out of the room and she allowed him to lead her away.

_So I'll be on my way_  
_So I'll be on my way_


End file.
